Home
by Just a lil revenge
Summary: Nudge found her parents, and decides to stay with them. Three years passed and Nudge hasn't seen the flock. She hates home and misses the flock. She has to choose between the family that bore her, and the ones who took care of her. Song-fic! Review!


**I'm not sure what to say so… I'll advertise. (With enthusiasm - ) Come read my other story called Alone! I'm gonna try to finish the other chapter after I finish this song-fic. I'm halfway through the chapter though. I have nothing else to do 'cause unfortunately I'm sick. Yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, or this song.**

**Claimer: I own this plot!! Don't steal!!!**

* * *

**Nudge's POV**

I sighed.

_Just another rainy day,_ I thought I was looking out my window. Who knows? Maybe Max would stop by for a visit, or not.

I haven't seen her and flock for three years now. I'm now 15, and I have my permit already. In two days it would be Iggy's birthday and he'll be turning 17. **(A/N: Is this the right age? He's two years older right?) **And I'll be missing it.

_**I'm staring out into the night,**_

__

Trying to hide the pain.

We - as in the flock - found my parents down in Arizona, close to Max's mom's house. I was so excited at first, finding out who my parents were, and that I'm an only child. But, then we moved, as it turns out my father was a pilot and we needed to move closer to the airport. 

Then he got assigned a better job… in Spain! I mean… Spain? I can't fly that far, well… I can but I haven't flown since we moved here. It's so crowded, and I can't let anyone see my wings.

But… I can still try. I can leave this piece of junk place, and go where people actually appreciate me. I lifted my window, and peeked down, a few cars around a market place; some people were looking around, but not up.

I leaped out, unfurled my wings, headed towards the roof. _Ouch. _My muscles ached; nevertheless, it felt good to let it out.

_**I'm going to the place where love**_

**__**

_**And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.**_

**__**

_**And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.**_

I had forgotten how free I felt, up this high. No worries, no stress, no pressure what-so-ever. I felt the cool breeze against my face, and for a second I smiled. I didn't care about the rain.

I held my arms out, gliding like a plane. The feeling felt, well, almost happy. A feeling I haven't felt since the last time I saw the flock. Memories floated back to me, and my grin began to spread larger. I couldn't have helped to wonder what the others looked like.

_**I'm going home,**_

_**  
Back to the place where I belong,**_

_**  
And where your love has always been enough for me.**_

Tears came to my eyes, when my last memory played.

_There I was gazing out into the sky, there they were flying away. Angel looked back and smiled, and I smiled back, waving my hands as hard as I could goodbye. She waved back, and then turned back around to join the flock. _

_I think it was mentioned before, but we all have great vision, raptor vision. So, I watched them leave longer then the average non-mutant person. We were only a few miles away from each other, so I got to see them land._

_**I'm not running from.**_

_**  
No, I think you got me all wrong.**_

_**  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.**_

I wiped my eyes on the back of my right hand; I sniffled, and then sped up. Catching an air current sending me soaring twenty miles faster then I was going a few seconds earlier. I guessed my speed was about… two-oh-eight. I bet I could go faster.

The path is mostly straight so I could go faster if I caught another current. Oh yeah! I got a new power. Just like Max, I can use super speed!

I don't know how fast she can go but I can go up to three-sixty-nine. Pretty impressive I say. Actually I don't know how fast I can go. I ran into one of the billboards. Whoops.

_**The miles are getting longer, it seems,**_

_**  
The closer I get to you.**_

_**  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.**_

I checked my watch. It was just past four in the morning, and I was already over the ocean. I'd have to go straight, without resting for about… four more hours.

I left the rain when I reached the water; my clothes were wet but not yet soaked. I was starting to get hungry when I realized that I couldn't eat for a few more hours.

I let my mind wander to finally two hours had passed. _Only two more hours._ I thought, blowing out a breath.

_**But your love remains true.**_

_**  
And I don't know why.**_

_**  
You always seem to give me another try.**_

I almost started hyperventilating thinking about how exciting it was going to be when I saw them. What their faces would look like when I came to the door. I giggled with just the thought of it.

Then the questions would start. Just like when Iggy came back when we found his parents. Would they still like me? Well, they wouldn't send me back. I know that for sure. My speed had kicked up another notch. I was going somewhere around four-seventy-two. The only problem would be stopping. Dang.

_**So I'm going home, **_

__

_**Back to the place where I belong,**_

_**  
And where your love has always been enough for me.**_

I could see the beach in front of me, the place where I would land. If, I didn't crash into anything first. I slowed down to a regular speed that wouldn't have me end up doing a face-plant into the sand.

I slowly banked into large circles around the beach, until I was a few feet off the ground. I hovered for a few seconds. Then I landed on the ground. I was exhausted and my wings felt as if they were going to fall off. I sank down to my knees, panting.

_**I'm not running from.**_

_**  
No, I think you got me all wrong.**_

_**  
**_

I took a few more deep breaths, then slowly but surely got up. I glanced at my watch, 7:29 I got here sooner then I thought. Rolling my shoulders back I headed towards the nearest grocery store.

I figured I was in Florida, and I walked into the store and went straight to the food aisle. I shouldn't eat junk food because I still have to rest and go cross the states, but… oh well. I grabbed a jug of water, a bag of chips, some bagels, cream cheese, and a couple loaves of bread.

Walking towards the cash register, a picked up a pack of napkins, I may be eating in a cave or on the beach but, a few years of being with my folks showed me how… uncivilized I used to be. I dropped all the stuff on the moving thing that groceries go on, and took out my wallet out of my pocket.

"That'll be $16.34 hon." The cashier said. I replied "Just one moment please." I reached into the money place holder and looked for a bill. Just then a name I haven't heard for five years startled me.

"Krystal?" I froze. Then slowly looked up at the face of… Emily! She was one of the girls in my class when we were still at Anne's.

"Emily?" I asked. She smiled and squealed in delight. "Oh my God Krystal!" She exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing; I was going to visit my grandmother. What about you?"

"My mom moved us here to Florida, said something about the weather."

I handed her a twenty, and she gave me back some change.

_**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**_

_**  
But these places and these faces are getting old.**_

"It was really great to see you again Emily. I hope we'll see each other soon." I said, and waved bye. Quickly walking back to the beach, I did a 360 before I took off to a cave I saw earlier when I landed. I put everything on the floor and sat down criss-crossed. It was 9:43 when my phone beeped. A text popped up… it was from my mom.

_Where are you honey?_

I ignored it. Tears started coming blurring my vision. I hadn't thought for a second what would have happened if I had told them I was leaving. Well, I guess that's a flaw of always dreaming of having a family.

_**Be careful what you wish for,**_

_**  
'Cause you just might get it all.**_

_**  
You just might get it all,**_

_**  
And then some you don't want.**_

I chugged down half of the jug, and took two folded pictures out of my pocket. I carefully unfolded them and grasped both of them in my hands.

One was a picture of the flock, Jeb had taken it. This was when Angel was two, Gazzy was four, I was eight, Max, Fang, and Iggy were all ten.

I smiled and looked at the other picture was of me, my mom, and my dad at the airport. I had to choose.

_**Be careful what you wish for,**_

_**  
'Cause you just might get it all.**_

_**  
You just might get it all, yeah.**_

My family that bore me; or my family that took care of me most of my life. There was no choice really. If you were me you would have done the same thing too. I threw my phone as far as I could out to see, and a splash had told me that it had landed into the ocean.

Folding both pictures I stuffed them in my wallet then in my pocket. After a nap I'll start again, heading to the flock. I laid down and closed my eyes.

_**Oh, well I'm going home,**_

_**  
Back to the place where I belong,**_

_**  
And where your love has always been enough for me.**_

I woke up at 1:57 in the afternoon the next day. Today would be Iggy's birthday; I plan to get there before then. I stretched, then ate some food. I jumped off the edge of the cliff and headed West… to Arizona.

_**I'm not running from.**_

_**  
No, I think you got me all wrong.**_

_**  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.**_

I passed over my old house, and refused myself to shed anymore tears. At least until I get to Max's house. Just a few more minutes; I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, and started coughing. There was there house right below me.

_**But these places and these faces are getting old.**_

**__**

__

I said these places and these faces are getting old.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

We were eating lunch when I picked up another mind. I mean I didn't pick it up, but I heard someone else outside.

"Max?" I asked

"What is it sweetie? Something wrong?"

"Someone's outside. I think its-" The doorbell rang. We all stiffened, then a smile broke my face, and I couldn't help but bouncing a little bit. Everyone looked at me including Dr. M.

"Iggy, get the door." I said.

He shrugged. Then headed for the door.

"Come on guys! What are you waiting for?" I yelled. "Follow him!" We all gathered around Ig as he turned the doorknob.

* * *

**Nudge's POV**

I rang the doorbell, then heard shuffling behind the door. I took in a deep breath, and forced myself from not running straight in. My arms were shaking, every part of me was. After a few seconds – though it felt like a millennium - the door opened.

Iggy was answering the door, along with… everyone behind him. Huge smiles covered all their faces, even Fang. I hadn't realized I was also smiling until my face started hurting.

"Hey Ig!" I said, laughing at his astonished face.

"Nudge? Is that you?"

"Surprise!"

_**So I'm going home.**_

**__**

__

I'm going home.

* * *

**So… how did you like it? Was it good? Please review!!**


End file.
